A Birthday Surprise
by McGeek2009
Summary: Tim gives Ziva a present she will never forget. Written for the always lovely ncisaddict89. Happy Birthday babe!


Tim glanced at the clock on his computer. 7:30, it was go time. Everyone else had packed up early and he and ZIva were the last ones left. He had one more assignment left to do. He casually strolled over to Ziva's desk. "Well I think I am going to call it a night. Figure you should too, have some company back to your car. I know you can probably stand up for yourself, but it would make me feel safer" Tim said to his friend, hoping to have her hook line and sinker.

Ziva was a bit disappointed in this day, it was supposed to be a special day but it seemed like everyone around her forgot. She got plenty of emails from Israel, but here nobody acted any differently than they normally would. Aside from Gibbs leaving early that was. She was brought out of her thoughts by McGee, who was also still here this late. He was being so quiet she had forgotten about him. "Sure Tim, I guess this can wait until tomorrow" She said and she closed everything on her computer. She grabbed her bag and headed for the elevator. "So what are your plans for tonight?" She asked him after hitting the down button.

Tim smiled as they walked together. He considered himself lucky to have a friend like Ziva. He didn't like lying to her like this, but he knew it was for a good cause. "Oh I am having a late dinner with my little sister and catching up with her" He lied as the elevator doors before them opened. The two got in and Tim hit the lobby button. There were a few seconds of awkward silence before Tim used the switch to stop the elevator. He couldn't believe he had just done that. He had decided to be a man today, but here? Now? He shook his head at himself and switched the thing back on.

Ziva was taken a bit off guard when Tim switched off the ride. Usually when this happened it was because Gibbs had something important to say, she had never seen Tim do it though. She tilted her head curiously and waited for the older man to speak, but he just turned it back on. With a frown she turned it off again and turned to face the man. "Tim, if you have something to say you can come right out and say it. We are in a privet place, that video camera hasn't worked in years." Ziva said sternly, curious as to what the older agent was going to respond with.

Tim tensed as the elevator was turned off again by Ziva. The man turned to his fellow worker slowly, looking her right in the eyes. He was never good at lying, so why even bother? "To tell you the truth yeah, I do have something to say. I wanted to be the first one from the agency to wish you a happy birthday..." Tim said, realising Abby might kill him when they got to where they were going.

Ziva smiled a bit at her friend's confession. So he HAD remembered. Everyone had. They were just planning a party that she wasn't supposed to know about. That must have been why Gibbs had left earlier than usual. She couldn't wait to get to the party and pretend she didn't know. After all they had gone through so much trouble for her, it was the least she could do. "Is there anything else, McGee?" She asked as her hand reached for the switch to restart the elevator.

Tim glanced at the girl next to him momentarily. It was now or never and as the saying went you had to live in the moment. He pinned the other agent against the wall and kissed her softly on the lips. He didn't think about what he was doing, he didn't think about how awkward things might get, he just thought about how sweet her lips tasted. He pulled away blushing. "Uh... sorry" he said, moving to the other side of the elevator.

Ziva was shocked with what the older agent just did. She didn't even fight back when he pinned her, that's how surprised and out of character it was for him. She was even more surprised that he was pretty good at it, knowing it probably took a lot out of him. When he blushed and pulled away she knew that was true. She wasn't going to let this be a forgotten regretted moment though. She crossed the elevator and kissed him deeply, running her fingers though his light brown hair.

Tim was taken a bit by surprise when Ziva crossed the small room and kissed him deeply. He had many daydreams where this happened, so how did he know this wasn't one of them? Well the fact that when they separated he felt her warm breath on his neck was a good start. If it were a dream then he wouldn't be able to feel that. "Wow..." He muttered softly.

Ziva looked up at the man in front of her. He seemed so taken aback. Based on his statement he wasn't about to jump into this both feet first without a little guidance. She gently started to undo the buttons on his shirt. "Come on Tim, you should know better than that. You can't get a girl all hot and leave her hanging. It's rude" The woman purred, hoping he was getting the message.

Tim started to sweat when he saw Ziva undoing his shirt. There were rules against this, weren't there? Of course, it was rule 11. But who said anything about dating? A voice in his head asked that, it was one he never really heard before. It was his wild side. He decided to just this once embrace it. What was the worst that could happen?

Fifteen minutes later the elevator came to a stop in the lobby and the doors opened and showed the duo, each smiling from ear to ear. The lobby was decorated with balloons and streamers. The first thing that caught Tim's eye was a frowning Gibbs. Did he know already? He couldn't have. He went to the man anyway while Ziva got bombarded with well wishers. "Sorry were late boss. Lost track of time." He muttered.

Gibbs frowned at the agent before him. It wasn't like Tim to lose track of time and the man couldn't lie anyway. Something had happened in that elevator, and he didn't think he wanted to know. "I sent DiNozzo up the stairs five minutes ago looking for you guys. I bet he will have some strong words for you when he gets back" Gibbs warned with a nod.


End file.
